


I Think He Larbs You

by Jester85



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jester85/pseuds/Jester85
Summary: In which Tom and Haz are not as stealthy as they think on set of Homecoming, and movie aunts can sometimes also be real aunts.





	I Think He Larbs You

The first time Marisa says it, in between casually popping M&Ms in her mouth during a break in shooting, Tom almost falls down in shock.

"So," she says, perky as ever, "How long have you and Harrison been together?"

The world kind of freezes.  Tom has heard about people having moments like this, but he's never experienced one before.

_Huh.  This is kind of cool._

Of course, it'd be cooler if the headlines tomorrow weren't going to read SPIDER-MAN STAR'S HEART EXPLODES ON SET, and if he wasn't probably making the exact same face he makes when Peter Parker realizes Aunt May is standing behind him seeing him in his Spider-Man suit. 

The older woman glances at him, a little incredulous, and then rolls her eyes and pops another M&M in her mouth.  "Oh Thomas, please, you two?  _Not_ that subtle."

Tom might still be hyperventilating a little.  "How....how...." he stammers, and it seems to be all he's capable of saying, so Marisa takes pity on him, sort of.  Not much, really.

"How did I know?  Uh, because I have eyes, and they work without these."  She plucks off Aunt May's oversized glasses and dramatically wiggles them in his face.

Tom finally manages to suck in a shaky breath, though it sounds a little ragged.

Marisa's face softens a little.  "Oh sweetie, I didn't mean to scare you, it's just you two are so joined at the hip and he really adores you, you know.  It's cute.  I just figured you were open about it, to be honest.  I didn't realize I'd stumbled across A Big Secret."

Tom runs a hand through his hair, trying to play it cool, a little too late.  "It's, uh, it's not A Big Secret, we just...."  
  
"Thought it was a secret?" she finishes helpfully.

He flails a little helplessly, and she pats the bench next to her.  "Okay look, I'mma break it down for you, kid, and tragically I only get to be your aunt in this movie for like, ten minutes, so take it or leave it.  Hollywood is a rough place, and it's not always as 'open-minded' as some people would have you believe, so don't buy into all that bullshit.  I don't blame you for wanting to keep your cards close to your chest.  But, um," she glances furtively around at the crew milling around, oblivious, "I saw it straight off, and I'm not the most observant person in the world, so if I know, I wouldn't be surprised if other people do too.  Just FYI."

Tom nods slowly, trying to absorb everything that's just been said.  "Okay."

"And now," Marisa segues winkingly, turning mischievous again, "Now that I've fulfilled my duty of mentoring you and shit, spill the goods.  How long has Harrison been your 'personal assistant'?"

Tom blushes and giggles a little, partly out of residual panic, partly because thinking about Haz tends to have that effect.  "We've, um, been _together_ together for a couple years.  But we've been best friends since we were kids, so it kind of feels like we've always been together, just not.... _together_ , you know?"

"That's sweet," Marisa grins.  "You know, the strongest relationships are the ones built on friendship first.  All that lust and infatuation you young kids have, that seems like the most powerful thing in the world?  That goes away eventually.  What's left is what you really have, trust me.  Take it from an old lady."

"You are not old!" Tom giggles at her, and she rolls her eyes and pats his cheek in a very Aunt May kind of way.

"You're a sweet kid, but don't lie, I can take it.  I'm a big girl.  _Anyway_ , this is a tough town, so just keep the people like that who really love you close, mmk?"

Tom nodded slowly.  She wasn't the first of his more experienced co-stars to give him that advice, in so many words.  He thought back to the e-mail Chris Hemsworth had sent him when he got the part, about keeping your feet on the ground and surrounding yourself with real people instead of ass-kissers, and Downey helping arrange for Haz to be brought here as his assistant.  He suddenly flushed as he wondered how much Mr. Downey knew.

"Okay, here we go," Marisa broke into his train of thought, spying Jon setting back up in his director's chair and everyone returning to their stations, "Once more into the breach, c'mere kid," she pulled him into a very aunt-like hug. 

"Remember what we talked about, hmm?" she whispered in his ear before they broke apart.

Everyone is pouring back from where they'd scattered off to on their break, reassembling, and Tom spies Haz trotting over toward him, rehooking his earpiece and meeting his gaze, and Tom can't help the smile that flickers across his face. 

"Yea," he said, right before following Marisa back to the shoot, "I will."

 

 

 

 


End file.
